Running Never Solved Anything
by SonicCrazyGal
Summary: Everyone knows that you can't run away from your problems and the only way to fix them is to face them head-on. But does that really work when the problem is a giant ink demon set on killing you? At this point, Henry's willing to try anything. ONESHOT.


**AN: Once I got into this fandom, it was only a matter of time before I wrote a story for it. Please enjoy and remember _batim_ belongs to TheMeatlyGames.**

Henry ran as fast as he could through the decaying hallway. The floorboards creaked ominously, threating to crumble under his pounding footsteps, but he didn't dare slow down even for a moment. He had just finished destroying Bendy cutouts as "Alice" had demanded. "Bendy" did not take kindly to Henry's actions and he was now being chased by the ink demon himself. Out of the corner of his eye, Henry could see the inky shadows spreading farther across the wall as "Bendy" drew nearer, spurring him to increase his speed in a desperate attempt to escape.

Skidding around a corner, Henry sprinted down the next hallway, wincing slightly when he heard "Bendy" crash into the wall because he was unable to turn in time. Henry tried to take advantage of the few seconds it would take for "Bendy" to reorient himself, but he was exhausted from all the running and fighting he had been doing for the last few hours. With his breath coming out in ragged gasps, he knew he didn't have the energy to get away and there was no place for him to hide. It had been a while since he seen a miracle station. So he came to what was probably the most stupid decision in his life outside of returning to this nightmare of a studio…

He decided to stop running.

His footsteps slowed down until he stood still in the middle of the hallway. With a deep sigh, Henry turned around to face what would most likely be his death. "Bendy" had just finished pulling himself to his feet and his grin widened at seeing Henry still within sight. Crouching low with his claws held ready, "Bendy" let out some menacing noise which was a strange mixture of a hiss and a growl. "Bendy" shot forward, intent on ripping Henry to shreds.

"I'm not going to fight you anymore," Henry said calmly and threw his ax as far away from himself as he could, leaving himself completely defenseless. "Bendy" came to a stop, glancing over at the discarded ax before looking back at Henry, his head tilted slightly to the side. If Henry had a guess, he would say "Bendy" was looking at him with a mixture of confusion and mistrust. Henry wasn't sure how long he had before Bendy would finish him off, but he was determined to make is position clear.

"I'm not going to fight you anymore," Henry repeated, holding his arms out in a gesture of surrender. "I'm tired of all this. I'm tired of running, of fighting, and of the constant fear. I just want it to end. I don't know what Joey did to you and the others to make you turn out like this, but you seem pretty set on killing me. So go ahead and kill me, but I just want to say one last thing before you do…"

Henry paused for a moment, taking in "Bendy's" form in its entirety. Though he was twisted and corrupted, Henry could still see the little devil darling he had created and loved. It hurt Henry more then he realized to see his beloved creation turned into this monster and wished there had been something, anything, he could have done to help him. Looking directly where "Bendy's" eyes would have been, Henry gave him a small sad smile.

"I forgive you."

There was absolute silence for the length of a heartbeat and for a moment, Henry thought "Bendy" was going to let him go. But then "Bendy" let out a loud screech and once again lunged toward Henry. Henry closed his eyes, making no other move as he awaited his fate and prayed it would be quick. But instead of feeling claws rip into his flesh, Henry felt a set of surprisingly small arms wrap around his waist. Henry opened his eyes in confusion and was shocked to see "Bendy" hugging him and making some strange coughing noise. His form was losing ink rapidly, making him smaller and changing his shape into that of his cartoon self. As the transformation neared its completion, the coughing noises turned into desperate sobs.

"Bendy?" Henry asked in confusion, stunned by what he was seeing and frozen as a result. The now normal looking toon only nodded and continued to sob, large ink tears spilling from his eyes and staining Henry's clothes. The movement brought Henry out of his paralyzed state and he knelt down, wrapping his own arms around Bendy's trembling form.

"It's okay, it's okay," Henry murmured, rocking back and forth slightly as he held Bendy. "It's going to be alright. Just let it all out."

Bendy's only response was to grip Henry tighter and bury his head in Henry's chest. Henry's mind swirled with confusion, Bendy's transformation only adding to the questions he had. But answers and the mysteries of what happened could wait. It didn't matter that "Alice" was probably watching what had happened and was probably even plotting against them. Right now, Bendy needed him. And there was nothing more important to Henry in that moment then comforting the small toon wrapped in his arms.

"I'm here for you now and I'm not going to be going anywhere."


End file.
